


fast track your sports injury

by asarahworld



Series: The Bunghole of Time [6]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, set mid-series 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: What's this?  A Class fic?  Yes it is.  Just listened to 'In Remembrance' and... I know this isn't Quill/Ace but hey, I remembered how much I love these characters.@badthingshappenbingo – sports injury/hiding an injury.  Set mid-series 1.  I need more Matteusz & Ram content.
Relationships: Matteusz Andrzejewski & Ram Singh
Series: The Bunghole of Time [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/915690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	fast track your sports injury

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A Class fic? Yes it is. Just listened to 'In Remembrance' and... I know this isn't Quill/Ace but hey, I remembered how much I love these characters.
> 
> @badthingshappenbingo – sports injury/hiding an injury. Set mid-series 1. I need more Matteusz & Ram content.

Kick after kick. Miss after miss. It was easy to tell his father he was having an off day, but every missed goal was a reminder of what he had lost. His leg, sure, but also Rachel, normalcy, life without the knowledge of aliens and spatial rips. Kick! Miss.

Ram jogged down the field, kicking the footballs back towards his shooting position.

Kick! Miss.

“Does it help?” He turned towards the heavily accented voice coming from behind him. Matteusz.

“No,” he said bitterly. “It doesn’t help at all.”

“Your aim seems to be much improved. Before you were not even connecting with the ball.” Of course Matteusz would know.

“Have you been spying on me?”

“Not spying. Looking out for a friend.” He was quiet for minute. 

Friends. Ram had had friends before the prom. Now he had these people. Funny how his life had suddenly split into Before and After. He liked before. He missed before. Playing football and not sucking at it like some kid Year Seven. His girlfriend. His friends. God, his friends. They’d tried talking to him, after the funeral, but they didn’t understand. How could they, when they didn’t even know that she had been murdered right in front of him. That he’d been standing in the corridor, soaked in her blood.

“I am sorry.”

Ram realized he’d spoken aloud and kicked another football towards the goal. Though his aim was wild, this one landed closer than any previous ones.

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.”

“Have you told your parents?”

“Of course not. They’d have me in the loony bin, or even if they believed me, what’s the fucking point?” Another kick, another miss.

Though Matteusz was quiet, Ram could feel him watching as he lined up for the next shot.

“They may surprise you. But they may also react exactly as you expect.”

Ram ran up to the football, kicking it with all his strength. The leg’s strength. His leg’s strength.

“Just… make your choice before the choice is made for you.”

Kick. Miss. Ram ran out, punting all the stray footballs back again. When he returned, they were neatly lined up in a row. Matteusz was gone. He looked at the footballs and back to his prosthetic. Matteusz was right, though. His aim had improved. Even if it was just a little.

Make your choice before the choice is made for you. Ram could guess where that had come from. Though his situation was not nearly as dire as Matteusz’s had been, he was still faced with telling his parents or having them find out.


End file.
